Episode 8029 (29th December 2017)
Plot Chrissie tries to talk to Lachlan about the potential move to Australia but he claims to have better things to do. Brenda is suffering the consequence for her excessive drinking yesterday and feels awful for letting Cathy and Heath see her in that state. Moira approaches Cain and Harriet in the café to inform Cain that she's taking Isaac for a scan on his heart. Cain assures Moira it's going to be fine. Moira asks Aaron about seeing Adam later. Aaron can't understand why Adam wouldn't want to see Moira. Jai calls round at Wishing Well Cottage to inform the Dingles that he and Rishi will be at the public inquiry supporting them. Jimmy heads off to meet the golf course team ahead of the inquiry. Jimmy knows he won't be popular working for the developers but Nicola hopes if he plays this right, they could end up back on top. Ahead of moving in with Lachlan, Belle wonders if she should get a part-time job to help pay her way but Lachlan insists she doesn't need to. Brenda informs Bob she won't let his infidelity drive her out of the village so she's staying at Brook Cottage. She also suggests drawing up a rota for the café to prevent them working together. Aaron still can't get his head around Adam being in prison, so when he visits his best mate, he asks if Adam really killed Emma. Adam confesses and reveals he's pleading guilty to manslaughter. Adam asks Aaron to tell Moira he's doing fine and put his mother's mind at rest. The villagers gather at the village hall for the inquiry meeting. Everyone is stunned when Jimmy is called to speak on behalf of Dale Woods Golf Course. Zak labels Jimmy a traitor whilst Sam starts a chorus of 'Scam'. Stuttering Jimmy begins to explain the benefits of the golf course development. Eric questions how knocking houses down can be of benefit whilst Jai brings up the dirt and noise it would cause and Belle raises concerns about wildlife. As Jimmy keeps being interrupted, the Inspector threatens make the inquiry private. Jimmy states the development will bring jobs and the whole community will benefit. Morris tells the inquiry that the Dingles have received a generous offer for the house. He also brings up Lisa punching him. Zak accuses the developers of bribery and claims the inquiry is a stitch up, questioning if the inspector has been bribed. Chrissie believes a fresh start in a new country is exactly what the Whites need, especially Lachlan, although Rebecca only thinks it'll work if Lachlan gets help. Gabby presents Bernice with her birthday present. After informing Cain that Isaac's doing well, Moira asks Aaron about Adam. Aaron lies Adam seems to holding up well. Cathy and Heath refuse to speak to Bob. Daz gives Bernice her gift - a promise of unlimited back rubs which Bernice loves. The Dingles know the inquiry didn't go well but they're hoping for the best. Morris takes great pleasure in rubbing it in. Zak suggests to Sam that they start fighting dirty - they could prevent Jimmy from having any time to help with the development when they start getting their revenge. Chrissie continues to attempt to persuade Lachlan to join the family in Australia but again he refuses, reminding his mother he and Belle are getting a place together. Chrissie knows Lachlan can't afford that so Lachlan demands Chrissie buys his somewhere to live or he'll tell Robert about the plan to leave. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) Guest cast *Inspector - Steven Blake *Morris Blakey - Douglas McFerran Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *HMP Hotten - Visiting room *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,680,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes